Dino and Hiba's Magical Adventure
by AcceberRider
Summary: As Hibari stormed off, Dino found himself alone in a house that was covered in chocolates and bed sheets.It had been a night and morning of ups and downs, but he decided that he didn’t really regret it all that much.


**WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS MUCH OOC, RANDOM CRACK MOMENTS, ANIMAL ABUSE AND OVERALL OVERDOSE OF SLEEP DEPRIVED INDUCED LOLS. THERE WILL BE BAD GRAMMAR AND HORRIBLEY OVERLOOKED MISTAKES. READ. AT OWN. RISK.**

Disclaimer: You know we don't own. Get over it.

Colab. Written by me and the lovely Objectional_Fantasy .com/ We know how awesome we are...

* * *

Hibari and Dino were enjoying a nice bowl of popcorn together.

But since Dino is such a dumbshit who can't do anything right, Hibari was not enjoying himself.

As he went to pop another piece into his mouth, it somehow went flying out of his hand, bouncing off of Hibari's nose.

Malice. Hibari kicked dino in the groin and went back to his popcorn. Srsface.

Dino crumpled over, letting out a loud "Whoops, sorry abou-OMG KYOYA, AWWAAUGGH."

Hibari grinned. He liked the Bronco's pain.

After a moment of recovery, Dino silently went back to nomming his popcorn.

Hibari frowned. He did not like this casual environment with a potential rapist.

Dino noticed the frown upon his "friend's" face and leaned in, a grin splitting his face. "Kyoooooya," he sang.

Hibari's frown deeped considerably before he grabbed the nearest object, the popcorn bowl, and smashed it into the bronco's face. "Waow, your face is malleable."

Dino reeled.

Hibari cackled.

"You know... you really need to learn how to control these random, and deadly bouts of anger," Dino explained, wisdom coating his voice.

"But they're so very amusing, Bucking Horse. Try to be smart again and I'll bite you to death." Hibari grinned, showing canines.

Dino gulped. "Kyoya...you...you're a ...vampire?"

_WAOW HES A DUMBASS "_Oh yes, the most fierce Vampire of Namimori. The great vampire Hibarin. I'll suck all those who bother me to death."

Blinking at the quote, Dino let a small grin grace his features. "I knew you had some humour in you Kyoya."

"No. Im serious. Bother me again and I'll bite you. To death."

Dino let an awkward silence stretch between them for a few moments.

Hibari basked in the wonderful moment where Dino wasn't spurting nonsense. He could get used to this.

"So," Dino began cheerily.

"WHAT."

"Reborn was talking about how it would be good for us to train more often together."

"Sorry. Bronco. I don't fancy spending my free time fraternizing with older men who have ulterior motives." He added a glare to get his point across.

Dino couldn't help but let out a chuckle...., more of a guffaw actually. "You said fancy..."

Hibari FROWNED. He shot a killer glance at Dino "Yes. I seem to have a more refined vocabulary, much superior to that of a rude Italian, who has been sprawled upon a kitchen floor for the past 5 minutes.|

Dino, who had fallen about five minutes ago looked up into the angered eyes of the younger male. Sometimes it was too easy to irritate him.

Hibari was now on edge. The Bucking horse didn't say anything. That was usually a bad sign, seeing as he never shut up.

Finally Dino let out a sigh. It was time. He stood up, slowly and stretched. Making sure to look casual he began to subtly. Walk. Away.

Hibari narrowed his eyes, watching Dino turn his back on him. A grin spread across his face. He could easily take him out and dispose of his body somewhere RIGHT NOW.

Dino waited expectantly for Hibari to make a move.

He frowned. _Wait a second. The herbivore is making this too easy. _He suddenly had a better idea. Lets screw with his mind. "Uggghhh. How ever will I be, alone. Aghast."

Dino nearly froze._ Okay...this is not what I expected. He must be trying to screw with me,_ Dino was able to think in a calm, logical manner as Romario happened to be walking by at the moment somewhere slightly nearby.

Hibari smirked again. He liked to see the Bronco so conflicted. "Oh, woe is me." He threw his hands up dramatically and slammed them on the counter.

Dino halted his movements, turned around to regard Hibari, his eyes widening at the sight. He swallowed. He took a step closer.....and burst into laughter.

Hibari glared. Damn. His fun was cut short. No matter. He silently pulled his Tonfas from within his coat, and with one smooth movement, whacked Dino's smile. Haha. Satisfying.

Dino's laughter abruptly turned into a scream of pain and he was knocked back onto the ground. Meanwhile Romario was leaving the vicinity.

"....pffft." Hibari quickly covered his mouth, not giving the Bronco a chance to see his laugh. Even if he was laughing at the mans pitiful appearance. "Woaw. You suck."

Dino frowned and picked himself up once again. As much as he loved being with the guy, sometimes Hibari could be overwhelming.

Hibari countered with a frown of his own. The Herbivore, not smiling? How peculiar. No matter, it simply meant victory. Not that he could boast over defeating such a pitiful foe.

Dino rubbed the back of his head, not making eye contact with the shorter man. He hated the fact that he could be so put off by Hibari. "Well... I'm gonna go now," he said, meaning it this time.

This did not 'fly' with Hibari. "Leave? You haven't given me the spar I've been trying for."

Dino raised an eyebrow. Checked the area for subordinates. Let a blank look come across his face and regarded Hibari again. "Hate to tell ya, but I don't think I'd be able to do so," he admitted.

Hibari smirked. "You're seriously going to leave?" he covered his mouth again, hiding his amusement, "I hate to break this too you Bucking Horse, but this is YOUR apartment. But you know, If you want to give it to me that badly, I'll only comply. It has a great view of the school."

A little shocked after hearing Hibari utter so much at once, Dino tried to act like he hadn't forgotten that small detail. "I'm not giving you my apartment, silly Kyoya. I'm just going for a walk. You can go or stay as you please."

Hibari opened his mouth to knock the blonde down again, but a little yellow puff flew in the window a captured his attention. "Hibari, Hibari~" Hibari allowed the bird to rest on his finger. "Dino~Dino~" Hibari frowned a MIGHTY FROWN and squished the bird. "...you'll be fine later."

Dino was a little touched at the bird's recognition, but he just barely contained a horrified expression at Hibari's display of animal cruelty.

The bird quickly regained its composure, and burst into the anthem of Namimori. "That's right. You just sing that." Hibari frowned at it. Good thing it was durable. He looked at dino's expression. "....What? He's fine. That's how we.....bond."

Realizing that he had not succeeded in containing his mortification, he only nodded silently. And then a thought came to him and he hid a smile. So, Kyoya was concerned?

"....Concerned? Herbivore, I do not follow your thought pattern. Explain yourself."

Dino felt his body go cold and his brain had a flashing billboard inside that read WTF, repeatedly. "K...Kyoya...? Did you just... read my mind?"

Hibari rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes. Most certainly. I can do that, its normal in my family." _Stupid Bronco was as easy to read as a childrens book._

For a fleeting moment Dino actually wondered if that could be true. It wouldn't surprise him. In the end he decided to pointedly ignore it and he once again turned to leave, still with a shocked expression in place.

Hibari did not approve. "What is WRONG with you. Why aren't you like, falling out the window giggling like you usually do when I visit. That amuses me greatly."

Dino was annoyed. It only happend rarely, but for some reason, today, Kyoya was annoying him. Could it be the fact that after all his efforts....

"....Seriously. This is creepy," Hibari wasn't one to be creeped out, but seeing Dino WITHOUT an idiotic expression just wasn't normal. Hibird even stopped singing to stare at the blonde in....birdy...horror.

Dino looked back and for a moment his brain could not process Hibari's expression. He looked... disturbed. As in.. he was showing an emotion besides boredom or cold amusement. Dino felt a shiver go down his spine.

Hibari just stared at him, confused. "....What are you doing?" he somewhat frowned "This is really akward, you know. Look, you've traumatized my bird." He poked hibird, who had never seen Dino without a smile and thought his master was in danger.

Dino had nothing to say to this. He was just as weirded out as Hibari was. And then... a sudden revelation came to him. In his mind (and he made sure it was not happening outside his conscious) he smiled.

Hibari was still frowning. Not wishing to be in the company of a silent Dino --- Woah. Never thought he'd think THAT.—He stood up. "Well, Herbivore, I'll be taking my leave then." He grabbed his tonfa from the counter and slipped them into his coat, walking smoothy towards the door and avoiding eye contact with the Italian.

As Hibari began to walk past him Dino did not look at him, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead. Before Hibari reached the door, Dino spoke. "Stop." His voice was cold. "You're just going to leave then? Because this is an unfamiliar situation? You're going to run away?"

Hibari reared at him, giving him an incredulous look. "...WHAT. TELL ME. Bronco, WHAT WERE YOU JUST ABOUT TO DO?" He was not shouting, but yet his voice somehow...boomed. Creepy.

Dino faltered in his mind, once again not letting on with his body. Damn Kyoya was going to ruin everything by catching him off guard like that. He decided the best thing to do was... change the subject. "You're excitable today, aren't you Kyoya?"

Hibari frowned. How dare the Bronco make such assumptions. "No, you stupid Herbivore. If there is one thing I hate more than your smile, its your...awkward...angry...face. It's disturbing." He made a slight frown, scrunching his nose, as if he smelt something bad.

Dino smirked. Not smiled. Smirked. "Once again, you are proving to me that all you desire is to leave. This is something new to you, so you're just trying to defend yourself with your words and hightail it out of here because you Cant. Take it."

Hibari allowed his face to fall blank. "Either you're attempting to sound philosophical, or you're hitting on me." He simply frowned.

Dino turned to look at Hibari. _Where the hell is this thought process coming from?_, he pondered. "Kyoya. If you want to go. Go."

Hibari raised his eyebrows, and instead of frowning created some DISGUSTING thing like a pout. He expected a much more amusing reaction. This man was not acting like the Pedophlic-tutor he knew. "Fine, You seem to want me gone OH SO BADLY I'll be taking my leave. Come, Hibird." He placed his pet on his shoulder and proceeded to leave the older mans apartment with dignity.

Dino couldn't take it any longer. As Hibari reached the door, his hand turning the knob, the Italian burst into laughter.

Hibari jumped. Oh god, that's disturbing. He turned, an incredulous expression on his features. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, DEAR GOD. I'm calling the cops."

"I'd like to say I told him, so, but he'd probably just hit me," Dino snorted, talking to himself. "I knew it would turn out like this."

Hibari was not. Amused. "You...stupid..peice. of. Shit. I am going to kill you, and it will be slow and painful. Prepare to be bitten to death." He pulled out his tonfa, twirling them dangerously.

Dino held up his hands in a defensive manner. "Hold on there Kyoya! Aren't you gonna let me explain?"

"No. I've had enough of your shenanigans. I'm leaving now Bronco. I hope you die in your sleep." He reached for the door again, throwing it open in his rage. Gwarh.

"Just so you know," Dino shouted after him. "You failed his training exercise!"

Hibari froze. He spun around, moving so quicky he appeared as a blur, and tossed his tonfa. At Dino's face. Haha.

Dino dodged. Woah. Romario must have been near. "Reborn challenged me you see. He told me to confront you with an unfamiliar situation and judge your reaction."

"I hate you."

"He said that you would probably try to kill me. I said you'd run. I guess I was right, huh?" He grinned at Hibari.

A serial-killer-esc expression graced Hibari's face. "No, Bronco. I think that the baby was right. I have murderous urges right now."

Dino held up a finger as if to make a point. "Yes, but the training is over now." He could tell the direction this was going in and decided that it might be a good time to call for help.

Hibari smiled. Creepy. "O-ho? Then he really wouldn't mind if you happened to disappear and never return. That's wonderful." He took a few long strides and stopped right in front of Dino, just smiling up at him as he jammed his tonfa into his gut. Or maybe lower. Hurhur.

Just as Hibari's tonfa made contact with his...eherm... Dino pressed a button on his cell phone (hidden inconspicuously behind his back) and crumpled over lifelessly.

This pleased Hibari. This pleased him very, very much.

As he lay in a heap at Hibari's feet Dino felt something change. He knew his call had been heard. He felt... not useless. Moving swiftly he pulled his whip out, grabbing Hibari's ankles and bringing the other man down beside him.

Hibari swore. But it came out like a squeak. God DAMN. He SQUEAKED. WHAT THE HELL. His mind was beating the hell out of his vocal chords. He shot a glare of epic proportions at the blonde. "I hope you know that your life is about to end. Pray." Hibari reached into his back pocket and produced.....handcuffs. Umwhat?

As Hibari emitted a squeak Dino felt a rush of blood come to his face. Adorable. What the Fuck??? He was too shocked to notice that Hibari had also growled something at him and soon his attention was captured by the sound of something clinking. He looked over to regard the pair of handcuffs in Hibari's hand. He gaped.

Hibari smirked. Typical of the oldman to take them in such a wrong manner. He allowed his resolve to fill the weapon. His resolve to murder this man. The handcuffs multiplied, soon covering dino's legs and slowly constricting.

Dino yelped. Hibari's evil expression was one he'd witnessed often. Only. He found himself on the verge of crying whenever it was directed at him. However, because of his previous call he knew that several of his men were standing just outside the apartment. He pulled some cool, unmentionable moves and was able to escape the handcuffs.

Hibari made a small 'huff' of rage. God Damn. Dino's subordinates must be near. Running a hand through his hair, Hibari tried to stand up, this proving quite difficult when trapped in a whip. He settled with punching Dino in the gut.

Dino flinched, but grabbed Hibari's arm with one hand and pulled the whip tighter with the other. He grinned. "Tell me. It this the fight you were longing for Kyoya?"

Hibari frowned. "This is just getting stupid. How are we fighting. We're laying on your apartment floor because SOMEBODY got a little 'Whip-happy'. I hate you so much, _herbivore."_

Dino sighed, seeing Hibari's point. He let go of the pale man's hand and with a flick of his wrist proceeded to pull his whip free. He stood and yawned, his energy fast leaving him. Kyoya had a tendency to make things unfun.

At the sight of Dino yawning, Hibari couldn't stop himself. He quicky raised a hand to cover his mouth as a long yawn erupted out. Damn. Dino had a tendency to make him tired.

The Italian found small satisfaction in discovering that Hibari was one of those people who yawned when someone else did, but decided not to exploit this. He began wrapping his whip into a tight coil as he decided what to do now.

Hibari ungracefully lurched to his feet. How all his energy left him was a complete mystery. He shot a death glare at dino, though it probably just looked like a stoned glance. _Bastard. I bet he drugged the popcorn....can you do that?_ He frowned. Kinda. He just looked....unimpressed.

Dino noticed that Hibari seemed even more sapped than he did. He looked at the clock and noticed that it _was _three a.m after all. Maybe he should offer Hibari a place for the night? No. He knew that he would only be 'bitten to death' for a suggestion like that. He could practically hear Hibari's disgusted intake of breath.

Another yawn shook Hibari. He glanced at the clock, glad he didn't have to attend school tomorrow. Not to say that he wouldn't guard it anyway. He glanced lazily around before quickly snapping to attention. He had let his guard down in front of..._DINO. _He shot a disturbed glance at the man. Dear lord, he was glad he COULDN'T read minds.

Dino caught the disturbed glance Hibari sent him and quickly wondered if he really _could_ read minds.

"You pervert." Hibari smiled in his mind. He just felt like irking the man. That would wake him up.

Dino blinked. _Had_ he been thinking anything perverted? He looked back through his memory. Maybe..? Not really... Then again, he had no clue how Hibari might interrupt things. Wait. He caught himself standing there like an idiot, pondering what the other had read in his mind. Even Dino could tell how out of it he was.

Hibari was _disturbed._ He had been joking. The Italian took it seriously. He was quickly devising an escape/murder plan in case the pedophile tried something. He coughed. "Waow. You're considering. That's rather disgusting."

"W-What?" Dino was snapped out of his day(night) dreaming by Hibari's words. "N-no. I was... um... I can't really explain that can I?" He lowered his voice near the end, thinking more to himself, but then realized that Hibari had heard that and probably taken it the wrong way.

Hibari Kyoya, leader of the namimori disciplinary squad, was standing in horror. Hibari had never in his life stood in horror. But as he listened to the Italian ramble, he could not contain the emotion. "Oh. My GOD. You ARE A PEDOPHILE." Hibari's eyebrows looked as they would raise off his head as he stared at the man in shock. Holy shit.

Dino had the strongest urge to smack himself in the head. Where had his subordinates fled to? "That's not what I meant Kyoya. I just... I was wondering where you would have come up with something like that and I...drifted. NO! Not...into.. thoughts like...Oh God. I'm not helping this am I?" This time he did smack himself. He face palmed very violently.

Hibari closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to regain his composure. His mind, now calmed, asked him one very important question. Why the hell was he still standing there with a pedophile a mere foot away from him?! Hibari opened his eyes again, signature glare returned. "I don't even want to know, Cavallone." He frowned.

Dino, hand still on face moved sluggishly forward and proceeded to walk past the younger man, towards his bedroom, where he planned to collapse and sink into his bed. He would disappear and never emerge. He could feel the embarrassment on his face.

Hibari scoffed. "Typical Italian courtesy, going to bed while leaving guests alone without even a good-bye. In japan, we have MANNERS."

Dino ignored Hibari, his mind already under his covers. He continued to shuffle away, thinking that Hibari would eventually get bored and leave.

Hibari, bored to DEATH, wanted amusement. He glanced at the blonde's bedroom door. He could most definitely find amusement within. He snuck into the bedroom. He felt very....childish. Not Hibari at all. No matter, it must be his exhaustion. He can claim the blonde hallucinated. He quietly crept over to where the blonde lay. He put on his.....

(( = A=)) face and poked the man repeatedly, "Hey. Hey. Hey." What was WRONG with himself?! Why was he acting like...DINO?!

Dino pulled a mind blank. After collapsing onto his bed, face first he realized that he'd been followed. It was not a hard fact to overlook, seeing as the black haired man had made himself known by repeatedly poking him, muttering "Hey. Hey .Hey." All Dino could think was:_ Holy FUCK, He's broken._

Hibari did feel rather...broken. He gave up his poking game and stared at the blonde. He frowned. And frowned deeper. He was getting tired from all this frowning. And looking at the 'sleeping' bronco didn't help. He yawned again, making that weird little..."Buwaaah" sound some people make when yawning. He put his head on his hand and closed his eyes.

When the torture ceased Dino was subject to a strange "Buwaaah" sound and peeked over his shoulder to see Hibari swaying slightly as if about to fall asleep standing. Why didn't he just leave? Dino was NOT used to seeing the manic boy act this way. To say the least. He was scared shitless. "Um..Kyoya?" he asked groggily and tentatively.

"Hnn?" Hibari pried his eyes open lazily. Then he realized WHAT THE HELL HE WAS DOING and proceeded to scramble backwards, sputtering. Shit. He was acting like Dino. What was wrong with him? He coughed, "Uh. Herbivore. It is pushing 4 a.m......." Hibari froze, sudden disgust flowing through his veins. "....Where......" His mind was over-tired. He couldn't believe what he said next. He'll surely hang himself in the morning. "Where....do I live?"

Dino sat up and regarded Hibari. The kid was really tired. More tired than Dino himself was. "Do you...want a drive?" Shit. Bad question. He'd be killed for that. Maybe though, that wouldn't be bad. If Kyoya regained some of his usual personality Dino wouldn't be sitting there worried.

Hibari squinted to see the man in the darkness. God knows how much the concept repulsed him, but he certainly didn't want to stay in....here. He frowned. "............." He frowned deeper. "...........Maybe." He scowled. Fuckkk. Weakness in front of the Cavallone. He'd just beat the memories out of him later.

Dino blinked, surprised. Hibari accepting kindness? Under the impression (most probably) that there were ulterior motives involved? Dino coughed awkwardly and dragged himself up off of his bed, feeling a deep sorrow for the loss of comfort, but knowing that Hibari was in need of assistance. He moved towards the door and looked back, wondering for a moment if the younger man was actually serious.

Hibari was not pleased. Accepting such....KINDNESS. It was despicable. "You know what, nevermind. I'll just go sleep at school. I do a lot anyway. I don't want you to know where I live.....not that I much remember myself. Shit." He scowled, rubbing his hand through his hair and walking past the Cavallone, "Mention one word. ONE WORD. Of this to ANYONE. And I'll rip off your genitalia and shove it somewhere very, very uncomfortable.......where's my bird?" He grabbed an unconscious hibird of the T.V and stuffed him in his pocket, heading out the door.

Dino was VERY worried now. Not only had Hibari forgotten that he already knew where he lived, thus the offer of a drive, but now his threats weren't even making sense. If he removed Dino's ahem... genitalia then how could he possible make it any more uncomfortable? As the stubborn student hobbled towards the door Dino quickly moved over and grabbed his sleeve._ This might get me killed in the morning._ "I think... maybe... Do you want to just crash on the couch or something?" _Here comes the firebomb..._

"Urk." Hibari made a sound of discomfort as his sleeve was gripped. He looked lazily at the man, who seemed to be making some.....communication. He squinted. Man, he was up late. "Uh....... What." He just looked at him, pretending that he had understood. "That's great, real good story. Bye."

Dino did not let go of Hibari. It was clear that he was not even hearing properly. Slowly, without any sudden movements he began to lead the other man over towards the sofa. He was hoping deeply that Hibari was too tired to realize what was happening and would simply collapse once he noticed the soft cushions.

Hibari realized what was happening. Well, sort of. In his mind, this was much, much worse than in Dino's. "....WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! UNHAND ME OLD MAN." He ripped himself from Dino's grip, huffing angrily. Then he stood , surprised at himself. That was the first time he'd shouted in 10 years. Then he frowned. It was warranted.

Dino couldn't pretend that he wasn't a bit hurt by the tone of Hibari's voice. And 'old man?' Really? "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help. You know you look about ready to fall down right now, right? If you really think that camping out at the school is the best idea, then I won't stop you."

Hibari scoffed. "You have little faith in me, Bucking Horse. I do not faint. Ha." He crossed his arms stubbornly, painfully aware of how immature he was being. He frowned a bit, a distant, insane part of his mind considering the offer. He killed the brain cell who thought it quickly. He turned, amazingly graceful for that time of night, and stalked his way out the door, yawning once more.

Hibari, who must have thought he looked graceful, turned quickly, stumbling towards the door. As he began to leave the room Dino decided that he'd had it with the other's stubbornness. "Forgive me for this Kyoya," he murmured. He then walked brusquely over to where Hibari was making his way out, grabbed the smaller man and swung him up over his shoulder.

Hibari.....squealed. In horror. The horror caused by him squealing. "WHAT....ARE YOU DOING?" He began to kick. But that just made him look like a stubborn girl. He was mentally murdering himself. "You will put me down Bronco, you will put me down _this INSTANT."_

Dino ignored the protests and moved back into his room, depositing Hibari onto his bed. He then spun back around and walked towards the door. If Hibari was going to be like this, then Dino had no choice, but to force him to GET SOME SLEEP. He had in mind a plan to sleep on the couch himself tonight.

Hibari continued his huffs and puffs of fury. He glared daggers at the man, furious at both him and himself for ending up this way. He tried desperately to get up, but the Italian's IMPOSSIBLE bed sheets were trapping him, making him appear like he was flailing. He kind of wanted to die. Or just kill the Bucking Horse so he wouldn't remember.

Dino, who was irritated from being so tired, slammed his door shut, blocking out the grumbles and huffs of rage and moved over to his sofa. He then collapsed. He could feel sleep taking him already.

Hibari felt the opposite. He was awake, and he was pissed. These sheets were too heavy, too expensive. He felt like he was suffocating. And they smelled like DINO. He sneezed. Hibird, who had been disgruntled by the actions, managed to escape the intense heat from under the many blankets. Hibari just glared at the ceiling. He sneezed again.

Subject to the sound of angry sneezing Dino decided that he would get up early. Very early. It was sad when one had to flee one's own home, but he knew that after a good night's sleep he would be pummelled. Sliced open. Castrated. He would not give Hibari the chance to do any of those things. So he planned on a good, fifteen minutes sleep before he made his way to buy a flight back to Italy.

Hibari could hear the Italian moving about outside the room. God, he wished he could move. This was not acceptable. If there was one thing hibari kyoya hated, it was being restricted. With a burst of strength, he managed to throw the blankets off him........one unfortunately catching his foot and hurling him to the floor with them. "FUCK THIS SHIT."

Dino heard a swish, a thump and a loud. Profane exclamation. Maybe he'd better leave right away

Hibari untangled himself from the covers, and left the room rubbing his forehead and pouting angrily. He glanced at the bucking horse and pointed at the bed. "That thing is MUDEROUS. How do you sleep in it? You can have it BACK." He frowned. The Cavallone seemed.....not.....dino-y. Another test? Hufff.

Dino was in the process of shoving his arms into the sleeves of his coat when Hibari emerged. He'd been in Dino's room for a whole of three minutes and already he looked bright eyes and bushy tailed. Which is to say... He was awake. And pissed. Something about the suspicious glare he was receiving alerted Dino to the fact that he was in danger.

Hibari sized the man up. He looked like he was going to fall asleep as he put his jacket on. "What. Seriously. Were you going to leave me in your apartment? Or is this a test?" He felt oddly refreshed after his battle with the bed. He sighed. ".........." He stalked over to the couch, flopping down and grabbed the T.V remote. He shot a...glare (?) at Dino. "You can go to sleep. I'll wait until morning to kill you." He grinned, but caught himself and frowned again.

Dino, who hadn't heard half of what Hibari had said was aware of only a few things. One of them being that the T.V was now on. He decided that he didn't care. His brain was rapidly going in only one direction. Somehow knowing that his life was not in danger for the moment, he felt his legs go and collapsed where he stood.

Hibari watched the man crumble. Any other day, he'd have burst into laughter. Now it was just....mildly amusing. But he SUPPOSED he should probably, MAYBE provide a little assistance. He huffed a mighty hibari-huff. "Useless Herbivore." Hibari walked over to where the man was....fallen. He grabbed his legs and dragged him into his room, leaving him on the floor and slamming the door shut. He then proceeded to raid his cupboards for sweets.

Dino slept until the sun began peeking in his window. That is to say, he slept a whole of maybe an hour. When he awoke on his floor he moaned and began pulling himself up onto his coverless bed instead. His plan was quickly foiled as his legs got caught in his tangled bed sheets which were situated on his floor and he re-landed himself amongst them with a resounding crash.

Hibari halted his devouring of Dino's expensive Italian chocolate. He heard a crash in the bedroom. That had to be good. He walked over to the door and peaked in, grateful for a chance to fuck with his mind so early. "Bawwww, you okie in the shnookums. Need mommie to tuck you in?" He laughed mentally, hoping to give the blonde a heart attack.

Dino gasped out loud and choked. He could literally feel his life ebbing away as he hacked and spluttered. Either Hibari was over-tired or a brain switching alien had swapped his and Haru's brains. He flailed and became more trapped in his covers and then... he stopped breathing.

Hibari watched his mental struggle. Then he noticed how still the man became. "Shit. You aren't supposed to ACTUALLY die." He walked over to him, kneeling, staring at him. "Huh. You're not breathing." He kicked him in the chest, thinking that should jump-start SOMETHING.

Dino was vaguely aware that he was being assaulted. He was quickly losing consciousness however as he could not draw a breath._ Oh Dear Lord, my lungs died._ He thought to himself.

Hibari was conflicted. Very. VERY conflicted. He did not wish for his punching bag to perish. But he did not want to have to save him. He frowned. "......Cavallone, wake up, or I'll bite you to death.....more so."

Dino heard Hibari's usual threat, but somehow it seemed to carry less malice. He felt like teasing Hibari for this, but the fact that he was about to die kind of off-setted this urge.

Hibari frowned. Shitshitshit. He got himself into a predicament. "You old shit, getting a heart attack so easily. Serves you right......." He frowned again. And huffed. He smacked the blonde over the head. "WAKE THE FUCK UP AND BREATHE, DAMNIT."

Dino was now unconscious and could do little to appease Hibari's request.

Hibari hated this man with the passion of over 9000 Mukuros. No words could describe his hatred. He wanted this man to perish. But HE wanted to be the one to do it.....in a more painful manner. At a latter date. Luckily, the man was almost-dead. At least he won't remember anything. Hibari huffed and puffed, trying to find ANY other means of resurrecting the Italian. Seeing none...he almost cried as he bent down, about to perform CPR---- when the door slammed open to reveal Romario, finding the two in a rather AHEM COMPRIMISING POSITION.

Dino flew upwards, his strength returning as his subordinate made himself present. Determining on your view, an unfortunate occurrence followed his movement. Seeing as Hibari was leaned over Dino, at the moment of his revival Dino found himself lip-locked with the younger male. There was a moment of silence as no one made a move.

Hibari froze. Dear fucking god. The Bronco was kissing him. And there was a strange man watching. This was UNACCEPTABLE. Hibari reared away, quite aware his face was beat-red and SMACKED the Cavallone across the face. With his hand. "YOU.....UNBELEIVEABLE. MAKING ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD. YOU PEDOPHILE." He turned to the man at the door and glared up into his face. "And YOU. WHO ARE YOU?!" He pointed angrily at his expression "YOU SOME KINDA VOUYER?!"

Despite the fact that Dino was just as shocked as Hibari was, he found himself with one hand-printed cheek, his mind reeling as Hibari screamed like a violated school-girl. Romario, having done his initial duty was fleeing the wrath of the squawking boy, leaving Dino alone to ponder how he was going to survive. Although, he found a minute to wonder just why Hibari was so upset...

As he watched the man flee, he spun back to Dino, a murderous aura looming about him. With 3 quick strides, he tackled the man and grabbed his shirt, GLARING daggers into his face. "What. Do. You. Think. You. Are." He shook the man on every word.

Confused by the question and dizzy from the shaking Dino remained silent, praying that he would get out of this alive. Suddenly he came to wonder just WHAT the other man had been doing leaning over him in the first place.

Hibari was FURIOUS. The man was DAYDREAMING. He could feel his cheeks burning with RAGE. He glared straight into his eyes. "B-r-o-n-c-o." he had the man in his iron death grip. He was going to kill him. And it would be very painful.

Dino's eyes were wide and he was just too befuddled to understand the situation. After examining all possibilities of escape he realized that he was just fucked and decided to give up. Knowing he would receive no mercy either way he braced himself for the end.

Hibari stopped shaking him as he saw the man...flinch? He frowned. A very disapproving frown. ((i.e = A=)) He just stared at the blonde. He stood up, grabbed his coat, and prepared to leave. He paused at the entrance to the bedroom. "You say. One. Word. Of ANYTHING that happened, now or last night, and I will BITE YOU TO DEATH."

Dino was reeling internally. He was fucking alive. As Hibari stood, (letting Dino fall roughly onto the ground), grabbing his coat and uttering one last threat, Dino felt something stir within him. "Kyoya," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Hibari paused. Mentaly face palming. He turned to look back at the somewhat dejected looking man. "...are you mentally handicapped? I don't think you even know what you're apologizing for." He rolled his eyes and continued out the door, thinking it only fair to steal the rest of his expensive chocolate as compensation for his loss.

Dino thought over Hibari's words as the younger male made his way out of the room. It was true that Dino had no idea what he was sorry for, but he felt bad because Hibari was obviously upset with him in a...deeper way than usual. He shakily stood and scratched the back of his head. He shuffled out into the main part of the apartment just as Hibari was snagging his VERY expensive chocolate.

Hibari just glanced back at him, his arms full of sweets. He gave a devilish little smirk. "It's only fair, _Dino-chaaaan."_ Though the term was endearing, he said it with such MALICE it would not be interpreted as so.

Dino flinched at the harsh tone. "I spose. It's only fair..." He sighed, feeling something like... depression? Impossible. Dino was never depressed...

Hibari frowned and dropped the chocolate. " I don't want it if you're going to give it up willingly." He was about to leave when Hibird dropped back onto his shoulder, seemingly well again "Dino~dino~" Hibari GLARED at the thing. Damn bird.

Dino couldn't help but give a small smile as the bird chirped his name. At least someone still cared... Wait, what? Who said Kyoya had EVER cared? He shrugged, regarding the scattered chocolate. "If you say so Kyoya."

Hibari was ignoring dino. It was on. This bird wasn't getting away easily. "WHERE in hell did you pick that word UP you fuckin....tweeter?!" Hibird chirped out his retort "Hibari~Hibari~" Hibari tried to smack it, but it flew out of his reach. "YOU LITTLE SHIT." Hibird flew around in circles around hibari's head before landing on Dino. "Hibari~Hibari."

Dino watched the fuzz ball fly around Hibari, who did not look impressed and smiled openly as it landed on his shoulder. He allowed a small laugh, comparing his previous mood to his present one. Somehow this little bird had cheered him up. "Seems like he likes me," he commented to Hibari.

Hibari gaped "T-Traitor!" He pointed at the bird, embarrassed beyond belief "You've chosen the perch of an Italian!" Hibird tweeted again, and let out a trill, which could be interpreted as bird laughter. This did not impress Hibari. He turned his attention to Dino, almost forgetting their previous....battle. "Give me your turtle. Now."

"Eh? Enzo!?" Dino was more than a little shocked by Hibari's outburst. He was feeling rather giddy at the moment though, so decided to humour him. Dino moved over to where his coat was and pulled a round object out of his pocket. A small head poked out of one end as Dino carried the turtle over towards Hibari.

Hibari took it and frowned. It wasn't nearly as cute as his precious Hibird, but it'd have to do. If Hibird was betraying him, he'd betray the bird. Plopping the turtle on his head, Hibari turned to the door with dignity. Maybe this thing could squeak out Namimori's anthem.

Enzo, who was not suited for bumpy rides slid off of Hibari's head, mussing up the glossy, black hair. Dino burst into laughter, their previous... battle forgotten entirely. Strange how a couple of dumb animals could diffuse such a land mine.

Hibari did not approve of such debauchery. He threw the turtle back to Dino. Frustrated, he gave up and pulled a box from his pocket. He immediately released his box animal, one DISGUSTINGLY cute Porcupine. He KNEW this pet would sit quietly on his head, and he could throw it at people who LAUGHED AT HIM.

Dino did not question Hibari's usage of his box weapon and instead picked poor Enzo up and placed him on his other shoulder, not occupied by Hibird where the turtle seemed to rest nicely.

Hibari grumbled something about stupid birds and retarded Italians as he ripped the door open. He swung back to glare at the trio. "Fukin' Bird, you better come back or I'll GET YOU." He pointed to Dino next "....BITE YOU TO DEATH." Then to enzo "...Im rather indifferent to you, but looking at you pisses me off."

Ah Hibari ranted, pointing at each of them in turn, Dino turned his head to regard first Hibrid, then Enzo who stared back almost intelligently. He could almost imagine them all sharing the same thought._ What the hell's got his panties in a bunch?_ Remembering his previous suspicions that Hibari was a mind reader Dino promptly turned red and looked away, trying to avert Hibari's attention.

The Cavallones red face immediately caught his attention. He frowned. The way the blonde man was behaving was simply unacceptable. "BRONCO. KEEP THOSE IMPROPER THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR MIND." He crossed his arms and huffed, trying his best to block all memories from this morning. He sighed. This wasn't going anywhere. Giving up, a RARE trait for Hibari, he just up and left. Frowning all the way.

As Hibari stormed off, Dino found himself alone (with two animals) in a house that was covered in chocolates and bed sheets. He realized how wrong that thought sounded and chuckled. It had been a night and morning of ups and downs, but he decided that he didn't really regret it all that much.

As Hibari walked away from the apartment complex, he felt it necessary to scream, SCREETCH even at Dino's window "I'LL GET YOU CAVALLONE, YOU'RE FUCKED. I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH."

And with Hibari's ominous words echoing in his mind Dino finally made his way into his room, where he plopped down onto his, now remade bed (thanks to Romario, no doubt), tucked himself, Hibird and Enzo in, closed his eyes... and had nightmares of a black haired leader of the disciplinary squad all morning long.


End file.
